X Men Evolution Rise of The Brotherhood
by SmugFox13
Summary: In the begining of season two the X-Men are not the only ones who got new members, the Brotherhood gets someone who will help bring them to their Golden Age


**I'm back with another story this time it is an x-men evolution hope you all enjoy and I will be updating my other story's by the end of the upcoming Tuesday all my story's will be updated**

 **X-MEN EVOLUTION RISE OF THE BROTHERHOOD**

It was a nice day in Bayville as the birds sung and children played while a lone person rode down the road towards the Brotherhood's boarding home on his red Harley Davidson Switchback motorcycle "So this is my new home huh it's going to need some fixing but I'm sure me and my new group can do it" the figure said getting off his motorcycle and walking in the house

A few hours later the Brotherhood rode up to the house to see a red motorcycle in their drive way "Hey who's ride is that" Todd says going to touch it before a fireball shoots past him and a voice says "I know I'm new and all but no one has the privilege or right to touch my bike" they all turned to see a dirty blond haired green eyed man standing 5 feet 11 inches wearing sneakers, tan cargo shorts and a black shirt "Allow me to introduce myself I am Jason Smith your new member and on Mystique's orders the second in command with some guy named Lance as the leader" the now named Jason says surprising them all especially Lance who found out he is the now official leader "so why don't we all introduce each other now" Jason suggest

"I'm Pietro Maximoff the coolest dude around the ladies can't get enough of me" the silver haired teen says with arrogance in his voice while everyone else snorted or rolled their eyes "Yo dude I'm Todd or Toad" the shortest of them says "And I'm Fred or Blob" Fred says "And I am Lance the Leader I guess so what can you do?" Lance says while telling him about their powers "Well I can control the elements of fire, water, earth, air, lightning and gravity" Jason explains shocking them all

"Well welcome to the Brotherhood" Lance says as they all go inside and talk, the Brotherhood explains their battles with the X-Men and about Lance's crush on a girl named Kitty "Well that's an interesting life you guys got but if we are going to beat the X-Men we need to train and frankly find a better place to live or fix this dump up also I have an idea for a symbol for us the Trinity knot because we are all stuck together as a family never to be broken" Jason says drawing the design (GTA5's tattoo design for the trinity knot) "This is amazing" Fred says while everyone just nods their heads "OK so go get change into the outfits you use to fight and I will add the design to it"

A few minutes later the Brotherhood comes back into the living room to see Jason wearing black steel toe boot, black cargo pants, a crimson shirt with a black bullet proof vest on and a mask covering half his face form the nose down (like Kakashi from Naruto) "Dude you look badass in that" Todd says while Jason thanks him but he then sees Lances outfit and says "What the hell are you doing wearing a fruit bowl here wear these" Jason says giving Lance some leftover things he had

Lance comes back down wearing steel toe boots, Block cargo pants and a steel chest plate "You look badass to dude" Todd says while Lance thanks him

And with that Jason stitches the design into their outfits while the others make a list of things they need to get to fix up the house with the money Mystique gave them and with that they all went out to buys the materials to fix up their house and come back home while Jason comes back from a friends with solar panels, a giant gas powered generator big enough to power a small school, water filters and lots of pimps and pumps

"Hey what are we going to do with that stuff and how did you afford it?" Todd ask "Well a guy owed me some favors and the solar panels will give us free energy and the generator will provide us with energy if the solar panels fail and the pipes, pumps and filters are for getting water since we can connect the pipes to the creek behind the house and pump up water while it goes through filters so it's safe and there you go I just got rid of two bills for us" Jason says shocking them and also impressing them "I also got some bags of fertilizer with bags of seed for a garden so we can cut back on the money we spend for food" and with that every one of the Brotherhood thanks whoever sent them Jason "Alright let's get to work

By the end of the day the house is fixed with free energy and water thanks to their teamwork and they all go to bed ready for tomorrow

As the Brotherhood got to school Jason pulled up in the parking spot behind them on his motorcycle and they all walk in together and go through the day until the assembly were Lance over does his powers causing the score board to fall and almost hit their new principle if it wasn't for Jason using gravity manipulation to slow down the score board for him to blast it with air saving principle Kelly's life and shocking the X-Men especially a certain redhead

As the Brotherhood walks out of school Lance offers Kitty a ride home to which she refuses and he tries to grab her hand but Jason stops him and tells him that they all need to talk at home and with that they all leave for their house

At the house Lance ask what happened while Jason says "Why are you trying to get Kitty? If we are against the X-Men then why are you trying to date her? The only way I see that happening is if we formed a truce or alliance with them" Jason says which makes Lance think "Well I am leader so we could always form an alliance" Lance says causing Pietro, Todd and Fred to protest saying it's a stupid idea and that they would never be accepted their

"I studied some of them and from what I can tell they are all from privileged families and are honor roll students so there would be a difference but Lance you must remember that family comes before all else" Jason says walking away with the rest of the Brotherhood leaving Lance to think

At the pre-game for girls soccer we find most of the school cheering on the team while Lance suggest they show the world their unique gifts "That is a stupid idea we aren't strong enough to survive when everyone turns against us remember Lance people fear what they don't know and fear becomes hate and hate can lead to dangerous things like the military coming to take us away and experiment on us to find out how we have our powers! Do you want to take that chance Lance?" Jason asks to which Lance stops and tells them to watch the game

A few day later the Brotherhood was at a public park when the X-Men show up with their new students but they decided to act like they didn't notice them and kept talking on the bench until Scott comes up to them with Kurt and Evan "What are you guys doing here?" Scott asks with venom in his voice while Kurt and Evan narrow their eyes at them "We're just enjoying the park is that a problem Summers?" Lance asks

"Yea it is I know you guys are up to no good and I have to make sure that the students are ok and that they know not to hang out with scum like you guys" Scott says as the Brotherhood gets up and Jason says "Well screw you to buddy we don't care about you students so go f*ck off" "Listen I know your new and all so how about you join us and we will show you the right way" Kurt says while Jason just gives him the finger and says "I don't abandon family dipshit"

With that Scott gets right up in Jason's face and tell him to apologize to Kurt but Jason tells him "No" "Alright since you didn't leave we will make you" Scott says as the rest of the X-Men come over with the new students who look like they want to fight "Scott this is a big park we can go to a different area, they were here first" Jean says with Kitty, Rouge and the female student agreeing but the guys yell "NO"

"Screw this" Jason says before changing the gravity around them and sends every one besides the people who didn't want to fight off with an air blast "You can go get them" Lance says to the girls who were in shock at the display of power by Jason for sending most of them flying "How can you do that it's not telekinesis?" Jean asks "I have control of the elements fire, water, earth, air, lightning and gravity" Jason says shocking them even more while some of the girls (mostly the students) blush at some members of the Brotherhood (Jason, Lance and Pietro)

"Well that ruined the mood you guys want to go home?" Jason asks the Brotherhood and with that they all left until Jean asks what his mutant name was "It's Ace because I'm the Ace of the Brotherhood" Jason says leaving with the rest of the Brotherhood

At the X-Men mansion Jean was telling everyone about the new member of the Brotherhood "This could be bad Charles but it could also be good if we settle our differences" Ororo says blushing a light scarlet at the picture of Jason making Logan pissed

"Yes it could it's about time we stand together as one" Professor X says "You can't be serious Professor they are scum who rob and cheat people" Scott says with Logan, Kurt and Evan (who is still in shock seeing his Aunt blush at someone his age) nodding their heads with Scott while the girls glare "Scott and the rest of you need to stop acting like a child people can change and those boys are doing what they have to do to survive not everyone has the luxury of living in a mansion" Professor X says while Scott storms out and everyone begins to leave

"Maybe… just maybe we could work together" Charles says


End file.
